The present invention relates to a multi-purpose tool and fixture assembly, and specifically to a hand-operated reciprocable tool having considerable precision at an economical cost.
The invention is particularly adaptable for precision work on miniature workpieces, as for example model work and hand crafting. The invention permits a multiplicity of different tools to be attached to a common tool assembly for accomplishing multiple work functions. Because the invention may be economically produced, it is amenable to precision work at low cost in the hobbyist, electronic and light industrial fields to assist in the construction of miniaturized components and parts.